


ART for: Under Pressure

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [59]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Little by little, Barry is being dragged down by his fears, worries, and the expectations of those around him. He's depressed, exhausted and more unhappy then he has ever been before. What happens when the weight of the world finally becomes too much for one man to handle?





	ART for: Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canthelpmyselves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/gifts).




End file.
